This is crazy
by PJOANDTHOaddict
Summary: Percy Jackson is the leader of a popular band called Children Of The Gods. He is popular and has all the girls all over him. But when he ends up going to nerdy Annabeth Chase's school, thing start to get crazy. Throw in some jelous girls, and its just plain fun! Rated T just in case. IS NOW ADOPTED BY SIZZELIN' DRAGON! GO CHECK IT OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**Percy POV**

I looked out at the crowd, feeling anxious. I've never been out here in New York before. The huge crowd made me feel sick to my stomach. I quickly pulled my head back from behind the curtain, and faced my crew.

"You guys ready for this?" I asked my two cousins, Thalia and Nico. Nico played the drums, and Thalia played guitar. I was the lead singer.

"Let's do this thing." They responded simultaneously. The curtain slowly rose, revealing us to the audience.

The audience went wild at the sight of us, but the quickly quieted down when Nico played the opening beats of our new song, Boom.

I waited till my cue, the started to sing:

"I never knew that a kid like me

Could take his mic around the world and flash the big S.D.

And rock the masses, from Madrid to Calabassas

Tijuana, Mexico, bootleg demos in Tokyo

They know me though, 'cause I be puttin' in work

Commit my life to rebirth, well respected, 'cause that's my word

I'm sure you heard, about a new sound going around

She might have left my hood, but she was born in my town

You didn't know, thought we was new on the scene

Well, it's alright! It's alright!

I know you know, I see you smiling at me

Well, it's alright! It's alright!

Boom! Here comes the Boom!

Ready or not, here comes the boys from the Lasal

Boom! Here comes the Boom!

How you like me now?

We rep. the South, so what you talking about

I'm not running off my mouth, I know this without a doubt

Cause if you know these streets, then these streets know you

When it's time to handle business, then you know what to do

Me and my crew, we stay true, old school or new

Many were called, but the chosen are few

We rise to the top, what you want? Just in case you forgot

Rush the stage, grab my mic, show me what you got

You didn't know, thought we was new on the scene

Well, it's alright! It's alright!

I know you know, I see you smiling at me

Well, it's alright! It's alright!

Boom! Here comes the Boom!

Ready or not, here comes the boys from the Lasal

Boom! Here comes the Boom!

How you like me now?

Boom! Here comes the Boom!

Ready or not, here comes the boys from the Lasal

Boom! Here comes the Boom!

How you like me now?

You didn't know, thought we was new on the scene

Well, it's alright! It's alright!

I know you know, I see you smiling at me

Well, it's alright! It's alright!

You didn't know, thought we was new on the scene

Well, it's alright! It's alright!

I know you know, I see you smiling at me

Well, it's alright! It's alright!

Is that all you got?

Is that all you got?

I'll take your best shot."

I finished with the crowd going wild. My sweaty hands where no longer an issue. Now my only concern was getting me and my cousins to the limo with out being mobbed by fangirls.

Once my but hit the seat in the limo, I let out a huge sigh. " thank god that's over" Luke, my manager said, as if he was the one that had just sang in front of 300 people. "Now you guys will be spending some time out here in New York, as a little vacation-"

"Yes!" Thalia exclaimed. "Finally!"

"-but don't worry you will still be going to school."

"Awwww..." Nico whined.

**\(-_-)/**

**well, that's it. Hope you like it!**

**/ (o)(o) \ | (o)(o) | Spongebob and Patrick see you. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear reviewers:**

**WiseGirlRocks: I plan on updating at least once or twice a week. Sorry it can not be more. Stupid school. **

**SerenaRose3: glad you like it! Like I told WiseGirlRocks, I plan on updating at least once or twice a week. **

**Don't touch my Seaweed Brain: this is sponge bob talking. I know where you live... O.o**

**Just realized I didn't do this last time. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own PJO. Sorry. **

**Annabeth POV**

I ran to catch up with my friends Selena and Beckondorf. He's real name is Charles, but he doesn't like it.

"Hey guys, I'm not that ugly, am I?" I said exasperated. "I mean, it's not all the time when you have to run just to keep up with some of your best friends!" They just laughed and kept on walking, although at a slower pace.

By the time they got to their high school, it was almost time for the soon to be best day of their lives (not!) As Annabeth was closing her locker, she heard the group of popular girls, you know, the ones that wear enough makeup to compley change an elephant clown's face? They started to talk about the most random things, until one blurted out, "have you seen the new transfer students? I hear they are so hot, and practically all the guys are drooling over the girl."(A/N: sorry, I don't really know hot girls talk. I'm only 14)

Annabeth closed her locker, and walked off to her first class, English.

**Percy POV**

The three bandmates stood in front of the school. "You expect us to go here?" Thalia asked Luke "it doesn't even have a parking lot."

"Thalia, it does have a parking lot. What do you think you're standing in?"

"Oops, sorry. Probably should have thought of that." With that, the cousins walked into the school, leaving Luke behind.

"We should probably go to the office first." Percy stated, after they walked around the school a bit. After walking for another 5 minutes, they finally found the office and got their schedules.

"Let's see, I have English, Greek, science, lunch, P.E, study hall, then health." Percy said, after reading his paper.

"Great! I have Greek, lunch, and P.E with you. And it looks like we only have lunch with you thals. See ya around. I have to go to science." Nico said, walking off.

"We'll I'm out. See you Thalia. I'm going to English." Percy said leaving.

When Percy finally found his class, he was already 5 minutes late. The teacher just looked at him for a minute, then told him to sit in the only available seat, in between some redheaded cheerleader and a kinda nerdy looking blonde. Percy sat down, introducing him self to the girls. After talking to the cheerleader, he moved more towards the nerdy blonde, as she seemed less ditzy.

"Hey, I'm Percy Jackson, the famous singer. What's your name?" He asked her.

"You can't be that famous if I never heard of you. The names Annabeth. You must be the new kid.

**_R&R please!_**


	3. AN

Dear everyone:

I get it. I shouldn't have added the third chapter. It was a little much. So sorry about that. Other than that, good to hear you guys like it! Should I remove the third chapter? Sorry if I offended someone.

I just realized I didn't stick to the POVs. I'm just going to keep it 3rd person. Sorry if that confused anyone.


	4. Chapter 3

In English class, things were starting to get a little boring. That is, until the teacher stood up, opened his mouth like he was going to say something, then sat back down. Yep, it was a typical day at Goode High, at least until second period.

Annabeth chase walked into Greek class, looking for someone to sit by. She saw Selena in the front with her friend Juniper. But she also saw that boy from first period. 'what was his name?' She thought 'Peter? No, Paul? No, Percy. That's it.' Percy was in the back corner with an emo looking dude and a slightly gothic chick. She didn't have time to say anything to them, because just then the teacher walked into the class.

"Ok class, turn you books to whatever you did yesterday, and leave me alone. " he said, sitting down at his desk with a book. Percy and his group just kept on talking.

"Silence!" The teacher yelled at the top of his lungs. Percy just kept on not paying attention. "Alright mr. Jackson, how about you explain to me what the gods names are."

Percy just calmly replied " easy. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Demeter, Dionysus, Apollo, Artemis, Hera, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Ares."

"Ha! You got it wrong. Pay attention next time, mr. Jackson." The teacher replied, smiling smugly.

" but sir," Annabeth said "he got them right."

"No matter, if I say he's wrong, then he's wrong."

**Later, at lunch**

Percy had just gotten his tray when a girl bumped into him, spilling his tray.

"So sorry about that, didn't mean to do this, I'm so sorry. By the way, I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, but you can call me tonight." The girl said. 'Holy cow crap, is she trying to hit on me?' Percy thought, trying to wrap his head around the idea. 'Does she even know who I am?' " it's no problem." He said.

Finally the girl put 2+2 together. "OMG, your THE Percy Jackson! Everyone! It's Percy Jackson!" After that, needless to say, Percy ran like hell, Nico and Thalia right behind him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Reviewers:**

**SelenaRose3: I just keep the chapter numbers up the so I can remember which one I'm on. Sorry if it confused you. yes, that is a bad teacher. He is just like mine. **

**Everyone else: I don't know what to say. You're all so awesome! Please, take a bow. **

**After school**

Percy was walking out of the school when he saw the school bully, mark, picking on Nico. Apparently he didn't know Nico was famous, or he just didn't care. Percy, not liking bullies, walked up to mark and pushed him off Nico.

"What do you want kid?" Mark spat at Percy.

"I want you to stop picking on my cousin." Percy responded calmly. Mark took a swing at his head, but Percy just ducked. Mark treks to kick him, but Percy blocked it with his forearm. Mark tried to punch him again, and Nico stepped in, grabbed his hand, and twisted. Mark fell to the ground in pain, his arm being sprained. Percy looked around. He saw Annabeth in the crowd , and he didn't know why, but he waved to her.

Annabeth saw the new kids Percy and Nico beating up the school bully Mark. All of a sudden, Mark was on the ground holding his arm, and Percy was waving to her. She subconsciously waved back, thinking.

**Sorry it's so short, I have writer's block, and I'm trying to make a new Chaos story. Any good names for one? I'll take the top five, then let you viewers vote for the best. **


	6. Adopted

This story has now been adopted by sizzlen' dragon. Go check it out please.


End file.
